Foot What
by Rasenblade123
Summary: I have to do what? Kakashi has to do what? Kakashi has to do a special mission that he's not sure is as bad as he expected it to be. Yaoi. Lemons. Fetish.


Foot What Chapter 1

Yaoi so if you don't like,don't read

Hey everybody I'm starting a new fanfiction and I would like to hear your thoughts on it.

Review, I love reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto :(

Chapter1

"Kakashi,Lady Tsunade needs to tell u something,"Sakura yells running down the street."Ok Sakura,I'll be there in a little bit," I say with no emotion. I sunshine over there only to hear Tsunade yelling at the top of her lungs at Jiraiya to stop being perverted. " Yes, Lady Tsunade, you called." Jiraiya leaves,happy to get out of there.

"Oh yes, Kakashi I have a special mission for you, but know that it's top secret,"Tsunade says with a cheshire grin on her face. 'Oh no this can't be good'. " Ok Kakashi let's cut to the chase, this mission is for you too worship all of konoha men's feet and then have sex with them and when I say sex I mean have them fuck you. Before you say there isn't a point behind this, just know that there is going to be a special orb inside of your ads that is going to test the potency of our ninjas mission is designed for a special women to figure out who she wants her daughter to havto a child with. The foot worship is for your fetish , yes I know of your fetish. I've seen you and Iruka, so you don't have to do it again. I don't want to hear any if, and, or buts. Now I suggest you get started," she says with an evil expression. She hands me the orb and the mission list.

I walk out of her office extremely upset at the fact that she doesn't care about or me or what my as whole will suffer through during this mission. I go to the ramen stand and greet Naruto. I then think to myself would it be that bad if I actually did have sex with Naruto and worshipped his feet. I mean I hear he's a skilled dom and he really is a sex god. I mean I guess I'll just ask him.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?(I say nervously) "Yea, Kakashi sensei,anything." "C-can I smell your feet?" I say really fast not wanting to hear the answer. He puts on that smile and says grabs me, shunshinig to his apartment. He sit on his couch and pulls of his sandals. He putfaces feet in my face and I slowly start to sniff them. I moan having those feet all over my face. I start to lick them slowly starting with the big toe. I suck on it tasting the deliciousness his foot has to offer. "You like those toes,huh Kakashi? If I had known I would have had you as my slave awhile ago. Suck on it more, taste those toes, he says hotly.

I slowly lick his soles up and down wondering how his feet are so nice. He continues to make sexual ccomments as I keep licking his toes. I take off my clothes as he takes off his and put his foot on my dick I thrust into his foot to feel the wonderful friction from his toes. I put his foot a little more behind to my asshole. I grind against feeling his other foot against my nipple. He jacks off his big dick and looks at me seductively. I lick my lips and grab his foot on my nipple. I lick it seductively and take it into my mouth. I bob my head having those delicious toes curling in my mouth.

He pulls his foot out of my mouth and jerks my head towards his dick. He sticks his big toe into my asshole while slapping my face with his big dick. I start licking the head as he moans in pure pleasure. He grabs my head and bucks into my mouth making me deepthroat that huge delicious cock. He thrusts into my mouth repetitively and summons a shadow clone. The shadow clones pulls the real Narutos foot out of my ass. I wiggle my ads wanting it to be stuffed." Man,Kakashi I didn't know you were this slurry." I bite on his dick and it only makes him thrust header in my mouth. He smirks at me and next thing I know I feel a talented tongue in my ass. I wiggle trying to get the tongue deeper. Naruto dispersed is clone and grabs me only to lift me uphand sit me on his cock. I moan at the pain,having only to make this more pleasurable. I start bouncing up and down on the cock, moabing in a squeamish way. Naruto slams his lips into mine already discarding the mask before. I feel a hand on my butt cheeks squeezing as I'm lifted in the air. I bounced up and down crying out as my sweet spot was kissed by the rather long object inside me. He pounds me unto he's ready to come. He lets his release flood my insides. I feel the orb getting warmer inside of me. I hop off of him and jerking off in front of his toes. The fun comes rushing through my dick through the exit leaving a puddle of cum on Narutos toes. I lick each one,one by one until he laughs,picks me up and cuddles me in his bed.


End file.
